40 Things About Him
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: In the spirit of fairness, Ritsu decided to make his own personal list about his lover, Masamune, but Ritsu being Ritsu wanted to take his list to the next level, which unknowingly included Yokozawa san's lovelife and flying to Kagawa to meet Masamune's mother and ask for her blessing. Making a list about your first love ain't easy, but it sure is one heck of a crazy ride.


40 Things About Him

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi

* * *

Ritsu looked down at the list that he just jotted down and sighed.

Yes, he, Ritsu Onodera managed to get a list about his lover Masamune Takano.

It's not like he was in love with him that much or that he wanted to know what kind of food he liked or hated or what his dreams are or if he kept on thinking about him or what he likes to do during his free time...

He slammed his head on the table. God, was he this obsessed with him?

Okay, he admits that he's in love with him, fair enough, but up until now, Ritsu couldn't believe that he will find himself back in the past when he fell in love again, this time though, he wasn't as smitten and lovestruck to Masamune just like before, it was more controlled now.

Or was it? (Is constant blushing not a sign? )

He sighed. He knows that Masamune doesn't mind that they just sit to each other and be together everyday, but it made him feel frustrated, lovers should know each and every other's secrets, his cousin Rio told him that your lover becomes your everything ones you go into matrimony (like your bestest friend, your closest brother, your husband, your supporter, your number one fan, your caretaker, etc. )

But how would he be closer to him if he didn't know anything about him in the first place?

He knows the Masamune at work and in bed, but what about the other aspects?

Ritsu blushed, embarrassed. The manner of their relationship is so weird, he knew that what connected him to his lover were books. But aside from that, and the ehem… amazing sex life that they both shared, what else is there?

So Rio asked him to jot down what he knew about him aside from their nightly activities and books and work.

Ritsu is the type of person to not openly tell his life, that's why he never had the courage to ask Masamune with his, besides, he hid a big secret to him (the fact that he was engaged for one and the fact that he hid his real identity is another point ), and it didn't help the fact that he was still wary of his feelings back then didn't help to ease his tension.

And when he only jotted down three points, Rio smacked him on the head. Telling him they're both idiots for not knowing each, she also told him they're both morons for getting married without completely discovering one another.

Wow, she really made his ego explode. He wondered how did Masamune resisted on slamming his cousin's head on the pavement. Not like he'll be victorious anyway, his cousin had _loads_ of weapons tucked underneath her dress (she's also a weapon herself, so it's futile to fight back at her).

So she shooed him away and told him to gather information about Masamune and told him that he shouldn't be back until he gathered enough info about him.

The first one that he had to ask is… gulp, his friend Yokozawa, all throughout, he was dreading the older man's presence, the sales rep obviously didn't hide his distaste for Ritsu. But he has no other choice since he's the best friend of his lover.

So off he went to the sales department and sure enough, the raging bear of Marukawa was sitting idly on his throne.

"Ano… Yokozawa san… " He asked nervously.

"What is it, Onodera? " The dark haired man answered in a calm tone.

Squaring his shoulders, he breathed.

"Is it possible that I can ask you some… things about Takano san? "

Yokozawa stared at him, and Ritsu couldn't help but shiver internally.

"I heard from Masamune that you got engaged. " He replied.

Ritsu nodded. "I know, it's stupid of me, but… I would appreciate it if you can tell me more… about him… "

Yokozawa raised his brow. "Seriously? What the hell are you doing – "

"Yo, Yokozawa! Let's go out for lunch ~ ! "

Ritsu then whirled his head only to see a tall, dark, blonde haired man walking towards them.

Kirishima Zen, the gorgeous editor in chief of Japun, a man that has a reputation so impressive that no one seemed to stand a chance if anyone questioned his abilities.

The rookie editor then bowed. "Kirishima san, good afternoon. "

"Ah, good afternoon… " Kirishima replied and before Ritsu knew it, his chin was lifted.

"Uhm… "

"So what they say in the literature department is true… you're really really cute. " He snickered as he looked at Yokozawa who was glowering at him.

"Kirishima san, if you want to flirt, then get the hell out of my office! " Yokozawa hissed.

Kirishima then let go of Ritsu's chin and he smiled. "Aw… don't be jealous mama bear, you're much much cuter… " He chuckled as he looped an arm around Yokozawa.

"Hey, let go! And don't call me mama bear! " Yokozawa snarled as he squirmed out of Kirishima's grasp but to no avail.

Knowing that both men seemed to be in need of privacy, Ritsu decided to bid farewell.

"Uhm, Yokozawa san, I'm sorry to disturb you, I'll go now – "

"Wait, Onodera. "

Ritsu then turned as he saw Yokozawa getting a piece of paper and hastily wrote something, afterwards, he handed it the brunette. 'Here are some facts about him, and also, congratulations on your engagement. " The famous sales rep added which came out as a growl.

"Oh, thank you very much… I'll be leaving now… " He said quickly as he walked out of the door and looked at the list that Yokozawa gave.

He let out a small smile, it's obvious that those two are in love.

He's glad… at least Yokozawa san found someone that will return his love.

* * *

Wow… only fifteen points. Seriously?

Masamune had 33 things added to his "Ritsu Manual" as the dark haired man dubbed his secret collection (it made Ritsu roll his eyes at the older man's childish antics). No, he shouldn't just go for 33, he should at least aim higher. Even if they're lovers, he'll show that he can win this. He's going to get more information about him!

He then took out his cellphone, then called his number one source and body guard (Rio, as usual ) Rio is a natural born strategist and an advisor, and she got a strong foothold in the public sphere, so if there is anyone that can get secrets, it's her.

When she answered, Ritsu breathed.

"Hey, Rio… this is Ritsu… is it possible that you can connect me to Mrs. Takano? "

Suddenly, he heard the clacking of keyboards, and then she spoke.

" _She's in Shikoku, more precisely in the Kagawa Perfecture, she works in one of the law offices in there. "_

"I see… "

He felt her smirk on the phone, don't ask him, he just knew it.

" _So you want to go to Shikoku right now? "_

"Um… "

" _Just say so… I can take you there using the chopper… see how much I love you, cousin? "_

Ritsu wanted to roll his eyes, but found himself, smiling.

"Yeah… please…. "

" _Then off to Shikoku… ma man! "_

* * *

Ritsu was amazed of his cousin's connection, after they rode the chopper and went to Kagawa, she was immediately met by the Executive Director of the law office where his lover's mother is currently working.

"Good morning, you must be, Miss Rio Onodera? " The middle aged man greeted, Ritsu then stared at him, he must be in his late fifties or early sixties.

His cousin smiled as she shook his hand. "Hello, Mr. Todo, I'm very sorry to disturb you but my cousin really needs to find out something about one of your employees. Lawyer Satoko Takano, is it? "

"Oh yes, Takano san is very good at her job. " Mr. Todo smiled as he looked at Ritsu and Ritsu bowed.

"Good afternoon, sir, my name is I'm Ritsu Onodera, I apologize for inconveniencing you. " He greeted.

"Oh, no, I don't mind. " The old man said as he grinned. "Please follow me, we have a court hearing right now, but I'm sure she's almost done… "

* * *

"And that, your honor is an absolute breach in contract! "

Ritsu almost jumped from his seat. Now he knows where his lover got his ferocious attitude at work.

He and Rio are sitting at the backseat, watching their person of interest fight for her client.

Satoko Takano was a woman of strength and wisdom, the brunette watched, as she fought hard for her client's case. He can see, that Masamune inherited her dark locks, her lips, her confident stature, and her piercing gaze. They didn't have the same colour of eyes though (hers is grey, Masamune has hazel eyes). But he can clearly see Masamune in her, no matter how detached he is to her.

"Wow, what a woman… " Rio praised as she calmly sipped her tea and watch her explain things to the judge. "Like mother like son I guess, they're both ignorant of the word _giving up._ "

Ritsu grinned. "I have to agree with you on that one. "

"Did you have _any idea_ of how much your lover pestered me? "

He sweatdropped. "I know… he can be so… pushy. He's really like that. "

"So if Uncle Atsushi and Uncle Rika don't agree with him, I guess he'll have to get his way, one way or another then? "

"I guess so… I mean… you know how he is, right? "

Rio groaned. "I was contemplating of murdering him because he pissed me out of my skull, but then, if I did, I'll give him more advantage, he'll probably become an incubus and still harass and seduce you even from beyond the grave, and that is much scarier… and more morbid. Poltergeists can harm living people and you can't harm them, imagine my complete disadvantage. Knowing how much he loves you, death won't stop him from making you his. Not like he'll have a chance or you having a chance to mourn him, once he dies, you'll follow immediately anyways. "

Ritsu blushed. "Well… "

She smiled back. "Knowing you, you would, you won't even hesitate to dive in and join him. " She said meaningfully. "That's what love does, Rit, making a crazy, stupid fool out of everyone. Pathetic… but wonderful… isn't it? "

He smiled. "Yeah… I guess you're right. "

After a few more talks, the judge ended the hearing and condemned the criminal to 2 years in prison.

Satisfied, Ritsu saw her smirk in triumph, and Ritsu noted that Masamune and his mother had the same smirk when they both achieved their goals.

Seriously, they are the same… almost… (he doubt if Mrs. Takano loved shoujo manga, probably not)

He was excited yet nervous, he wondered what would he find out about his lover... sigh... he couldn't wait.

He hoped though, that this meeting will end up really well.

* * *

After a few congratulatory remarks, Mr. Todo then spoke to Mrs. Takano, she then looked at their direction and she nodded.

When she came to them, Rio smiled pleasantly and invited her for a coffee, thankfully, she agreed.

When they arrived at the café, they looked for a table, and sat on the chair, Rio then decided to order for them.

Ritsu can feel her gaze sweeping up on him, sure, she assessed Rio, but she looked at him more, no, she doesn't have the hots for him, but she seemed… curious…

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Takano, I apologize for disturbing you, but I need to know some things about… " He trailed. "About your son. Masamune Takano… "

When the waitress arrived, she then handed them two mugs of cappuccino and Mrs. Takano thanked the waitress as she sipped her coffee.

"Ms. Onodera sure came prepared to entertain me… " Mrs. Takano answered as she took another sip of her coffee. "I love cappuccino. "

Ritsu smiled. "She always does. "

She nodded as she sipped her coffee again. "So, Mr. Onodera, I trust that Masamune is doing well? "

"Yes, he does, he's… ah, the Editor in Chief of Emerald, a department in Marukawa Publishing. He's really capable and impressive. " He answered proudly.

She then looked at him with her grey eyes. "I know, he's the one that took that trash anthology and made it rise from the ashes. I always knew he was talented and competitive, after all, he's my son. "

Ritsu raised a brow. ' Wow, arrogance sure runs in the family'. He silently thought as he sipped his cappuccino.

She then set her cup down and stared at him. "I presume that you're the boy that Masamune had been mooning over all these years. "

He almost spat his cappuccino at the statement. Was he really that obvious?

She leaned to her chair. "Not really… you're quite defensive, actually. " She replied as if reading his thoughts. "But I can tell just by looking, I'm his mother afterall, even though I don't look after him, I always know what's happening. I know… that he had been in love with you… for a very long time… And I know that he had a severe nervous breakdown the moment you left him and when I got married again."

"If you know that, then why didn't you do something about it? You know he was suffering and yet you didn't lend a hand to help your son during the times that he needed you the most. " Ritsu reasoned directly.

Satoko sighed. "Masamune is a reminder of my rebellious stage. " She narrated. "And I have said things to him that I didn't mean, move on with life before I considered his feelings, I was busy reaching for my dreams, wanting to provide a better life for my family, and I admit that in the process, I was unable to look after his welfare. "

The brunette widened his eyes.

She continued. "He told me that he _hated_ me, countless of times… I know I had my shortcomings… but still… " She said as her eyes went glassy, but no tear came out. "I couldn't bring myself to hate him back… I have my faults and I'm one to say that even though I'm perfect at my job, I wasn't the best mother to be around, I knew he needed my love… but you have to understand that when my lover jilted me when I became pregnant with his child, I couldn't help but _hate_ his father… it's not Masamune's fault I know for sure, but I couldn't… help but hate him as well. "

Ritsu lowered his eyelids.

Mrs. Takano smiled sadly. "When he went to Tokyo, he vowed to never step into our house again, of not going back to see his family… of not going back to see me…he broke all of our contacts with him. But even still… there are times that I worry about him, if he's doing well… if he's eating properly… wishing that he'll call me… funny, isn't it? "

"No… I don't think it's not. "

Satoko stared at him.

"You're his mother, it's only natural for you to worry about him. " He answered. "You may not get along, but you're still his family. My mother always scolds me and likes to call me on the phone a lot, pestering me, but I always took it with pride even though we bicker a lot, I consider her calls as her way of expressing her worries… and quite weirdly, her way of showing how much she cares for me. "

Satoko halfsmiled. "You're a good young man… no wonder… Masamune had fallen for you… hard. "

Ritsu blushed, but then he lifted his chin and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Mrs. Takano, I am also very much in love with your son… I loved him…eversince I saw him… " He explained as he stood up. "I know this is kind of a hurry, but I want to ask for your blessing, I love him so much and we decided to get married, so with your consent… would you let me have his hand in marriage? "

Her eyes glistened more, but again, no teardrop came out (Ritsu had to applaud the woman for her strenght). "One look at you and I can tell you are very much in love with him anyway. Onodera san, you may have my son's hand in marriage of course. It's not like I have a say on it, knowing Masamune and all, but thank you for asking me." She replied as her face became serious. "I know, I don't deserve to tell you this, and I have no right to demand, but I'm begging you… Please… take good care of my son. Masamune is prideful, but he is… very very fragile inside…trust me, he's not as strong as he looks. "

Ritsu smiled in understanding as he stood up and bowed. "You can have my word, I'll take care of him… _until the end_ … thank you very much for entrusting him to me… Mrs. Takano. "

For the first time, he saw her smile, and he noted how much they looked alike when they did.

"No… thank you… for showering my son with love… " She answered.

Ritsu was about to speak when he heard the light clatter of tray.

"You took a _long_ time. " He noted as he looked at huge plates of macaroons, doughnuts and big glasses of parfaits.

Rio winked at him. "I respect privacy. " She answered as she smiled at Satoko. "I hate to disturb your special moment Mrs. Takano, but this rascal cousin of mine is so _obsessed_ with your son that he came all the way here just to find out more about him. Would you care to shower us with his lover's memories so that my cousin can sleep in peace? "

"Rio! " The brunette hissed at his cousin.

Rio laughed. "Come on! That's your primary objective, right? "

Satoko then let out a laugh. "I'm willing to indulge you, of course. And Onodera san… feel free to call me _Mama._ " She said and smirked. "I think we'll get along, one look at you and I already liked you. "

"Um… "

"After this, come with me. " Satoko said. "I'll give you a copy of Masamune's baby pictures and all. "

"Really? " He said excitedly.

"Yes… yes… now stop giggling like a girl and get those muffins! " Rio scolded as she pushed her cousin away.

"Right, right! " Ritsu replied as he stood up and went to the counter. "Seriously, where are you putting all those foods, Rio? "

"To my brains! Now hurry up and get my muffins! "

When Ritsu was out of sight, Rio then smiled at Satoko.

"Please know that my cousin is _dead serious_ about your son. " She told her seriously.

Satoko nodded as she drank her cappuccino. "I can tell at a glance. That's why I spoke what's on my mind without hesitation."

Rio halfsmiled. "Do you want me to send you an invitation to their wedding? "

Satoko lowered her eyelids. "I don't want to disappoint my son by my presence. "

The bright green eyed beauty grinned. "But it's your son's marriage, if you don't want to dampen his spirits, then at least allow yourself to see him in the altar and get married, you could at least indulge yourself in that, afterall, it's every parent's dream to see their children getting married. "

Satoko smiled. "Miss Onodera, you're a very kind and considerate person, you made me at ease of entrusting my son in your family's care. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Takano. "

"Here's your muffins, Rio. " Ritsu said as he put a basket of muffins. And sat back to his seat.

"Let's dig in! We have pictures to get later! " Rio said excitedly and Ritsu laughed.

Satoko smiled as she looked at the people in front of her. She was very happy now…her son had finally found his happiness.

In the Onodera family.

* * *

It was night time when Ritsu was finally able to go home.

He clutched the paperbag in his chest. He's in bliss right now!

He was able to get pictures of his lover, know tons of things about him, and got the blessing of Masamune's mother.

And he was able to complete his list!

When he reached his apartment, he found Masamune waiting for him outside.

"Oh… hello. " He greeted him.

"Where have you been? " Masamune asked as he looked at him. "Did you went out or something? " He added.

Ritsu chuckled. "Kind of. Rio dragged me somewhere. "

"And where is that? "

The brunettes smiled mischievously. "That's a secret. Rio would kill me if I tell you."

Masamune raised his brow. "Yokozawa told me earlier that you visited him, and that you asked him about me. "

Ritsu chuckled. "Well, since you got some list about me, I decided to get my own list to. "

The dark haired man smiled as he put his arms around his lover. "So how many points did you get about me? "

The emerald eyed man then took something from his pocket and showed it to him.

Masamune stifled a laugh. "You were out all day and you only had 35 things listed about me? "

Ritsu glared at him. "Those are general points. I haven't done the specifics yet. "

The hazel eyed man then hugged him. "So you're that obsessed with me? "

"Shut up! I was just… mmph! "

Once again, he was engulfed with his lover's kisses.

Ritsu then returned his kisses with the same passion, he then felt his list drop on the floor and he smiled.

35 Things He discovered about him.

1) Masamune's birthday is December 24, also known as Christmas Eve. His zodiac sign is Capricorn

2) He loves kitties (Is there any need to explain this? )

3) He dated one girl before Ritsu. (He can't believe he's not the first one he dated! This is so unfair!)

4) He believes that real men should wear pink (Isn't it obvious? )

5) He has a collection of Panda movies (Yokozawa noted that he had an entire set of Panda Wildlife and Kung fu Panda movies stashed under his bed)

6) He's very passionate and very very emotional

7) He gets easily touched with kind, little gestures

8) He loves to watch sappy romantic movies (Seriously? )

9) He can be very childish at times (sticking his tongue out and poking his pen on Ritsu's cheeks) to show his fondness to his lover

10)He loves the scent of vanilla mint (that explains why he loved to plant kisses and lick Ritsu's bare skin almost all the time)

11)He's a really good cook (Ritsu loves it when he cooks for him )

12)His favourite food is meat (any kind, makes the brunette think if he's fond of snake meat as well)

13)He loves red roses

14)Prone to emotional breakdown (According to his best friend)

15)Aside from being afraid that Ritsu will leave him behind, he's scared of skulls and other skeletal structures (wow, that's a surprise!)

16)He doesn't know how to play any musical instruments (he probably doesn't know how to dance as well)

17)He loves to read under the cherry blossoms (so was Ritsu)

18)He's a big fan of HHWW (Holding Hands While Walking)

19)Doesn't know how to Give Up

20)Very, superbly and amazingly talented at editing

21)He started wearing reading glasses at the age of 20, and started smoking at the age of 18 (Ritsu hated it when he smokes, thankfully, the man decreased his nicotine sticks to one or two per day)

22)Used to be very apathetic back in junior high

23)Very obsessive in making his notes clean and organized

24)Born mercilessly blunt in his observations (him being direct no matter how insulting and offending his words are is an innate nature of his, according to his mother)

25)Hungry for attention from his lover (jeez! )

26)Possessive and very much of an opportunist

27)Admittedly, he really is hot and sexy to the nth level (with that tall stature, muscular body, seductive smile – wait! Stop it Ritsu!)

28)Atrociously Desirable

29)Jerk (but with good intentions)

30)Mama's boy (when he was a child)

31)Passed the driving test once and got his driver's license at age 21 (got his car at age 22)

32)Loves super cute things (Ritsu is one of them )

33)A wildchild back in junior high (became worst when Ritsu left him)

34)His dream of a date is to go out with Ritsu at night, walk hand in hand along the cherry blossom glade and sleep under the Sakura trees, enjoying each other's company

35)Took in tons of lovers and fucked them all after the breakup with his first love (but he didn't really take it seriously… grrr… this is annoying! )

But even so...

Ritsu still loved him anyways.

* * *

It was night time and Ritsu woke up all of a sudden, wrapping a blanket around his naked flesh, he then took his list that was left on the desk, he then sat down at the chair, then started to scribble additional five points.

36)Once Masamune falls in love (really in love ) he never falls out of love

37)Unable to forget a little Prince named Ritsu that according to him, snagged his heart badly (aww… )

38)Sweet and protective when it comes to his loved one (especially Ritsu )

39)Declared himself professor of Ritsuology (talk about yourself, dude)

40)Is insanely and foolishly in love with Ritsu… forever and ever

Ritsu snickered. And that's where his list ends… for now.

After marriage, he's sure...

That he'll make scrolls and scrolls of list about his first love!

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviewers! You make me so blissfully happy with your reviews and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the readers who took their time to read my stories.

You rock!

Sorry if Ritsu's side is longer, but knowing him, he likes to take things far more and likes to do things the 'hard way' according to Takano san. When some of the readers gave me private messages that I do one for Takano san, I swooped in and gave into the urge and decided to make one for Takano san as well.

Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
